


Caffeine

by Lue4028



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lue4028/pseuds/Lue4028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee date with subtext</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

“We have to order something.”

“I don’t want anything.”

“I know, but if you want to sit here then.”

“Alright _fine_. What are we getting?”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah. Good. That.”

“You’ll drink it? I plan on sleeping tonight.”

“As do I.”

“Since when do you sleep?”

“John, if I didn’t sleep, I’d be dead. And judging from past two weeks, that might just happen.”

“Then coffee isn’t going to work.”

“We could just throw it away.”

“No. No, that’s no good.”

“Just drink the damn coffee then.”

“No. I have a shift tomorrow.”

“You can drink it then.”

“Cold coffee?”

“Do you have a problem with cold coffee?”

“Obviously I have a problem with cold coffee otherwise I wouldn’t be saying cold coffee.”

“Microwave it.”

“You take it home and you microwave it.”

“Christ! We’ll just spilt it.”

“Really?”

“What?”

“That’s… clever. Bizarre. But clever.”

“So yes?”

“What the hell.”

“Can I take you order?”

“Uh, yes. Coffee. One. Thank you.”

“One coffee?”

“Yes, just one. We’re sharing.”

“Okay, one coffee. Will you be needing two cups?”

“Of course we’ll be needing two.”

“Uh… yeah. Sure.”

\--

“How are you drinking this? It’s too hot.”

“You got the top and I got the bottom.”

“But I should think the bottom would be hotter.”

“Yes, I realize that now that I said it out loud...”

“This cup has your name misspelled on it. So this was the original cup. You poured out of this and swapped them unintentionally.”

“Oh.”

“So you’re the top, I’m the bottom. Cheers.”


End file.
